Red Lips
“Green...” Adam growled, eyes narrowing at the wild-haired boy. He turned to face the gloomy figure behind him, “Ah! Adam, what brings you to my home?” He gave a toothy grin. “Likely your wrongdoings,” Adam replied solemnly. “What are you planning?” “...What makes you think I’m doing anything?” Lucius worked quickly to fold the many papers scattered behind him. Adam rolled his eyes, clearly irritated, “Wild guess.” Lucius shrugged, “Well, you can just go home, Adamsy.” The taller boy grimaced at the strange nickname. “As you can see, I am perfectly innocent.” At that moment, one of the papers he was working on slipped out from his pocket, and fluttered to the floor at Adam’s feet. Bending downward immediately, before Lucius could even notice what he had dropped, Adam snactched up the paper and read what was written and drawn on the page. It was clearly shown in Lucius’ own handwriting that he had planned to get his friend, assistant, and admirer, Dolly, to cause a distraction in the school building, by pulling the fire alarm and sending everyone outside. Lucius, on the other hand, would stay inside, taking the opportunity to gain access to the Principal’s office, and get back all the confiscated, dangerous, and possibly lethal objects he had taken from him over the years. Adam glanced up, “Innocent, huh?” “Well, you weren’t exactly supposed to see that.” “I can understand why.” Adam crumpled the paper and let it drop to the ground, “You do realize that I can’t let you do this, right?” Lucius nodded, “Although, I don’t see how you could possibly stop me.” He broke off into a fit of insane laughter. “On the contrary,” Adam said, cracking his fingers and immediately shutting up Green. “I don’t see how I couldn’t.” He pulled his arm back and let his fist come forward, hard knuckles coming in contact with the other boy’s chest. Stumbling backward from the blow, Lucius leaned against his desk. “Oh, so that’s how you want to play this? Very well then, remember this old thing?” He grabbed Adam’s wrist, a sudden jolt of electricity running down his arm. Adam jumped backward and grabbed his own arm, wincing slightly in pain, "Joy buzzer..." "That's right!" He pushed Adam backward, causing him to fall and land on his back. "Someone should get you a sticker," Lucius patted his head. Adam growled and began to sit upright once again. "Oh, no you don't!" Lucius straddled Adam and gripped his wrists, attempting to pin him down. Adam was too strong for the pale boy, as he broke free of his hold and grabbed Lucius around the waist, pushing him back up. The two sat on the ground facing each other for a moment, neither saying anything. Lucius took the opportunity to catch his breath, while Adam had other things on his mind. His hands still firmly grasped Lucius as t he dark-haired boy thought for a moment about Lucius. He hated this boy, he knew it from the start, and he could tell he always would, but something made him wonder. Dolly had fallen head over heels for him, but he had no idea why, what was so fascinating about this psychopath? Although, he was finding himself drawn to Lucius... His skin was unfathomably pale, almost white, in fact, this made even the slightest color on his face stand out. So his pink mouth that would've looked perfectly normal on anyone else, was accentuated greatly, it appeared even brighter pink, red even... Lucius noticed Adam staring at him, and opened his mouth to say some witty remark, but Adam cut him off by planting a quick kiss on his bright red lips. Lucius froze, he couldn't believe what just happened. Never, not even in his dreams had he ever thought Adam would go and do something like this. He looked away from Adam and bit his lower lip slightly, now he was having mixed emotions. Glancing back over to the other boy, he found a familiar look in his eyes, the same look Dolly gave him multiple times every day. He tried to fight this sudden urge, but then he thought differently. No one would ever know... No one would ever see... Lucius' arms shook as he reached out towards Adam. For one tantalizing moment his hands hovered inches away from the tall boy, until Lucius let himself grip the sides of Adam's head, and pull him in for a passionate kiss. Forgetting momentarily that they hated one another, Adam and Lucius each sank into the kiss. Lucius wrapped his legs around Adam's waist, raising himself up higher, making sure not to go up too high, but high enough where Adam hand to look upward to keep contact. Lucius quickly moved one hand away from his head and placed it around both his shoulders, pressing Adam closer, his other hand snaked through the teen's now messy hair. They could feel the heat from one another rise as they continued through their sudden wave of passion. As Lucius leveled with Adam once more, they could hear footsteps approach, neither once seemed to care until a knock sounded on the door, and the voice of a woman broke through, "Lucius? Honey, what's going on in there?" The green-eyed boy quickly broke from the blue-eyed one and whispered in an alarmed tone, "My mother!" Adam immediately removed Lucius from his place in his lap and stood up, fixing his hair. Lucius stood as well, straightening the creases in his jacket. "Lucius? I'm coming in now." As his mother opened the door, she witnessed Lucius just finishing off his sentence. "-And then multiply by four, does that make more sense?" Adam nodded, "Yes, thank you." His mother looked between the two boys, "What were you doing in here?" "I was helping him with his math homework," Lucius replied simply. "You sure took a long time..." Adam quickly interjected, "I had a lot of questions." "Well, alright then, but you should probably head home now, Adam, your parents are probably missing you." With that said she left the room. Adam nodded, "Yes, I'll be going now." He shot a glare at Lucius, "If you tell anyone-" "Believe me, I would normally jump at the chance for ruining your reputation, but mine would be at stake as well, I won't say a word." Adam nodded and turned away from him, making his way toward the door. "Oh, by the way..." Lucius said. Adam stopped without turning, "What?" "I hate you." A small smirk played at Adam's mouth, although he was careful not to show Lucius, "I hate you too." Category:Stories Category:Invader Gia's Pages Category:Invader Gia's Stories